Another Minute
by twstofate
Summary: Stephanie's acquistion of ECW causes many problems in her marriage until she gets some help from very unexpected sources.
1. Prologue

*** Disclaimer: Are these REALLY important? I mean, I could see it if I was actually making money off the creations of my imagination, but this is quid pro quo. Anyways...all I own is the storyline of the fic, but not the wrestlers or anything good like that.   
  
*** This one is tied into current WWF storylines and it isn't evident now but it's primarily about how Stephanie and Hunter's relationship fares after her acquisition of ECW. PG-13 rating should do the trick, because I am a little free with the curse words. Enjoy! (and review.) ***  
  
"I've got it under control," Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley said into her cell phone. "Stop worrying."  
  
"You're my wife," Hunter Hearst Helmsley answered, "I think worrying about you is included in the vows."  
  
"You may be right," Stephanie laughed. "I'm doing this for both of us."  
  
"I know Steph," Hunter sighed. "But in my experience, it's bad business to mess with Vince McMahon."  
  
"What about when you married me?" Stephanie asked. "You were messing with him and then you ended up being the most dominant man in the Federation."  
  
"Right alongside the most dominant female," Hunter laughed.  
  
"That's right," Stephanie said, her tone sounding very satisfied.  
  
"Just be careful," Hunter said. "And..."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked impatiently. Booker T was about to defend the WCW title against Chris Jericho and she really wanted to watch.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it on Wednesday," Hunter said.  
  
"You sure?" Stephanie asked, hearing the obvious concern in her husband's voice.  
  
"Just be careful," Hunter said.  
  
"Of course sweetie," Stephanie purred.  
  
"I love you," Hunter said.  
  
"Wait!" Stephanie exclaimed. "How was therapy today?"  
  
"It was good," Hunter said. "It almost doesn't hurt to lift weights."  
  
"I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt at all," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's not supposed to hurt to walk or swim," Hunter said. "The doctor said I should feel a little pain when I life weights."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said uncertainly. "Take a little of your own advice, be careful."  
  
"Yes mother," Hunter answered sarcastically.  
  
"That's my boy," Stephanie giggled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Hunter said, leaning back in his armchair.  
  
"I'll see you in two days," Stephanie said.  
  
"You bet," Hunter replied.  
  
Stephanie hung up her cell phone and slid it into her purse. She leaned back in the couch. The monitor in her room showed Shane walking to the ring with Booker T. She had heard the concern in Hunter's voice. She wondered what he was thinking. He seemed to have a sixth sense about things. He could anticipate what other people would do.  
  
A warm smile lit up Stephanie's face as she thought about her husband. Paul Heyman looked at her, a strange look on his face.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I was looking at the footage between you and Jericho again," Paul answered. "Why did he just come up to you like that? Especially with Booker T standing right there."  
  
Stephanie barely hid her grin. "Jericho and I are old foes. I mean the man had enough balls to kiss me in front of millions of people. I think maybe he wanted Booker to challenge him too."  
  
"I don't know," Heyman replied. "It seems like you deliberately provoked him."  
  
"Of course I did," Stephanie said, keeping one eye on the match. "I always do. It's more fun to mess with Jericho when he's pissed off. And the fans love it."  
  
"Like you care about the fans," Heyman replied.  
  
"The fans are what matter most," Stephanie said. "There's no business without the fans Paul."  
  
"I guess so," Heyman replied.  
  
"I know so," Stephanie said. Stephanie finished watching the match. Shane just barely prevented Jericho winning. But it almost happened.  
  
"Perfect," Stephanie whispered, a satisfied smile on her lips. Heyman couldn't help but feel that something was up.  



	2. Chapter One

*** Stephanie's POV ***  
  
"Shane," I said firmly. "You better not screw this one up."  
  
"Me?" Shane asked. "It's you he doesn't like. He doesn't want to work with you Stephanie."  
  
"What the hell?" I asked, trying to keep control of my fury. What the hell had I ever done to him? Sometimes wrestlers can be such babies.  
  
"You know he doesn't particularly care for you," Shane replied. "When he found out you would be a part of Invasion he almost walked out on me."  
  
I looked down at my watch. "I've got to catch my plane. I promised Hunter I'd be there."  
  
"Okay," Shane sighed. "I'll ride with you. We need to be away from everyone anyways. I really don't need anyone to overhear."  
  
"I know," I said. He picked up my bag and walked with me to his rented Lincoln. "I'd rather you drive than having to ride in a taxi anyways."  
  
"I hear you," Shane said.   
  
"Now, is there any way you can get him to agree without making my presence non-existent?" I asked, after we had pulled out of the garage.  
  
"I already have," Shane said, "But I think the agreement is a little shaky."  
  
"Do I need to talk to him or something?" I asked, feeling more than just a little frustrated.  
  
"I really don't think that would help our situation," Shane answered.  
  
"He hates me that much?" Stephanie asked. "I know I haven't been the nicest person in the past but he really doesn't need to worry about me double-crossing him so much. He's your employee anyways."  
  
"I know," Shane said. "I guess we'll see. That's not what I really wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Have you talked to Hunter about what he's going to do after he's ready to come back?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not really," I said. "I guess he'll come work with me."  
  
"Are you sure about that Stephanie?" Shane asked.  
  
"I can't be sure until it happens," I said, "but he is my husband."  
  
"I realize that Stephanie," Shane said. "But we do have to face facts. Hunter is one of the best wrestlers in the world. And the WWF is still the best. He still has a contract. Are you sure he'll defect?"  
  
"No," I said. "Look Shane, everything will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "Having Hunter stay with the WWF could really hurt us."  
  
"I know!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry," Shane said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Shane," I sighed. "It's just hard. I wish I could separate my marriage from my work. And I can until Hunter comes back. Wouldn't it just be easiest if he decided to retire?"  
  
"That's going to happen," Shane snorted with sarcastic laughter.  
  
"I know," I said miserably.  
  
"How's he doing?" Shane asked.  
  
"Better," I replied. "Plus he's been lifting a lot with his arms and his other leg. I think he really will be better than ever when he comes back."  
  
"That's hard to believe," Shane said. "He was already the best."  
  
"I know," I said, feeling very proud of the man I loved.  
  
"I hope he gets well soon," Shane said. "I know this must be driving him crazy."  
  
"You have no idea," I laughed. "He's getting better about it though."  
  
"Good," Shane said. "Have you called Mom?"  
  
"No," I answered quickly.  
  
"She wants to hear from you Steph," Shane said sincerely. "She still loves you."  
  
"I know," I replied. "But I didn't get into this mess because of her and what Dad did to her. I got into this mess for power."  
  
"I just want to make him as miserable as he made Mom," Shane replied.  
  
"You're such a good son," I said. "At least to your mother."  
  
Shane laughed as he pulled up to the airport curb. "Have a good flight sis."  
  
"Okay," I said, leaning across the seat to hug my older brother. "I love you Shane."  
  
"I love you too," Shane said. "Tell Hunter I said hi."  
  
"Will do," I said. I pulled my bag from the trunk and walked to the check-in counter.   
  
An hour later I was in the plane, heading for Connecticut. Shane had made me think about what Hunter was going to do. Nobody knew better than me how hard Hunter had worked to be the best in the WWF. I wasn't so sure he would be able to the leave the federation that he had risen to unbelievable heights in.  
  
But I needed him. Hunter was always there when I needed him. And I was there for him. In some weird way, I saw acquiring ECW as revenge against Steve Austin for calling Hunter selfish. Hunter had risked his career when he finished that tag-team match.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. All I could see were visions of Hunter shaking hands with my father while he turned his back on me.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley," a gentle voice said.  
  
I jolted awake. "Yes?"  
  
"We're about to arrive," a flight attendant said.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I said, smoothing my hair.  
  
I walked into the airport about ten minutes later. A strong hand grasped my arms gently. I felt myself being pulled up against a well-muscled chest.  
  
"Hey beautiful," a husky voice greeted me.  
  
"Hey yourself," I said, looking up into the warm eyes of my husband.  
  
"How was your flight?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Okay," I said. "I guess I slept through most of it."  
  
"Any dreams?" he asked as he guided us to the baggage claim.  
  
"I guess," I said. "They were kind of fuzzy. Are you packed to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said.  
  
"Great," I replied.  
  
"What's bothering you Steph?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Nothing," I lied.  
  
"Funny," Hunter said. "I don't believe you."  
  
I sighed. "You know me way too well."  
  
"Part of my husbandly duties," Hunter replied.  
  
"I doubt that," I said. "Shane brought something up today."  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do when you're done with therapy and everything?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to go back to work," Hunter said.  
  
"But for who?" I asked.  
  
Hunter looked at me as if I was dumb. Then a look of grim realization crossed over his face. "Oh Steph. I hadn't even thought of that yet."  
  
"Me neither," I said, leaning against him. "I guess I just assumed you'd want to be with me."  
  
"I do," Hunter said. But there was something about his tone that worried me.  
  
"But you want to be a part of the best federation," I finished for him.  
  
"It may very well be the WCW/ECW when I'm recovered," Hunter said.  
  
"I know," I said. "I wish you'd think about it though."  
  
"Of course I'll think about it," Hunter replied. "That's one of the few things the doctors are allowing me to do. I think about a lot of things lately."  
  
"Anything in particular?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said. "You. Me. Us."  
  
"Sounds like a great topic to me," I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. It was hard for me to believe that a marriage that had started as a business arrangement had turned into one of the strongest relationships I'd ever seen. It was even harder for me to believe how happy I was with Hunter. He wasn't what I had always thought I would want.  
  
"I'm glad you're home," Hunter whispered into my hair. "I got so used to you being at home that I don't know what to do while you're on the road."  
  
I stood on my tiptoes to kiss my husband. "I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too," Hunter said.  
  
Those three simple words eliminated all of my doubts. It didn't matter where Hunter decided to wrestle. All that mattered was that he loved me and he supported my decisions. But it would be pretty strange to go up against him if he did decide to stay with WWF.   
  
Only time will tell.   



	3. Chapter Two

*** Hunter's POV ***  
  
How do you tell your wife that you think her brother is slime? I never really liked Shane McMahon. I was friendly with him during the McMahon-Helmsley Regime for Stephanie. But he's a little punk who wouldn't know up from down if you stood him on his head. Okay, strange analogy, but I think you can get the point.   
  
I can see why some people like Shane. He is friendly and he works hard. But he's also devious and untrustworthy. He was the first person to stand up for Linda McMahon and I give him points for that. But then he used his mother as a reason to try and destroy his father. I understand beating the hell out of the guy for carrying on an affair on national television, but then trying to kill the company he spent decades building...that's low.  
  
Yeah, I know Stephanie is a part of that too. And the thought of her trying to put Vince out of business makes me a little sick to my stomach. Vince loves Stephanie like there is no tomorrow. That man would do anything for his little girl. Hell, he betrayed The Rock for me because that's what Stephanie wanted.  
  
Deep down, I've always admired Vince. He does whatever it takes to be the best. Maybe he didn't always pay as much attention to his family as he should have. Maybe he made some lousy decisions involving his family and the Federation. But he is the best. And he really loves the business.  
  
Stephanie is so much like her father. She can be ruthless and cunning but she can be tremendously caring too. I wish I knew a way to keep her from destroying Vince. But there is no way to do that. Once Stephanie is set on a course of action, there is no stopping her.  
  
I'm glad I can be at Invasion. I want to keep an eye on Shane. If he ever thinks about doing something to hurt my wife I will haunt him like a ghost until the day he dies. I don't know why, but I feel that I have to be suspicious of Shane.  
  
"Hunter?" Stephanie called.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, looking away from the plane window.  
  
"You need to put your tray up honey," Stephanie said. "It's time to land."  
  
"Right," I said, securing the tray in the back of the seat in front of me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Not much," I lied.  
  
"I can read you like a book," Stephanie said. "I know you were thinking about something."  
  
"Alright," I sighed. "I was wondering what tricks you and Shane had tucked up your sleeves for Invasion."  
  
"We've got a few," Stephanie said, smiling smugly to herself.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me?" I asked.  
  
"You know I can't risk anyone overhearing or suspecting," Stephanie said, laying her hand on my forearm. "It isn't that I don't trust you. It's just I want it to be a complete surprise."  
  
"I understand honey," I said. I smiled to assure her I wasn't angry. "Look, have you told your dad you don't hate him?"  
  
"Why should I?" Stephanie asked defensively.  
  
"Because he's family," I said.  
  
"Did you hear what he said to Jericho on Smackdown about me?" Stephanie asked, her blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"He was hurt sweetheart," I replied. "You did say you couldn't wait for him to die. Twice."  
  
"He called me a tramp!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," I said. I made a mental note to talk to Vince about his daughter.  
  
"Don't go all pouty on me," Stephanie said. "This is going to be a great weekend for us. I'm going to put ECW back on the mat."  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
Which brings up a second problem. Who the hell am I supposed to wrestle for? Stephanie is my wife and I love her. I know that signing with them would help her out a lot. But I love the WWF. My life was all about the WWF. Being hurt helped me realize I do have to think about what I'm going to do after I retire from wrestling. I guess I never really thought about life beyond wrestling.  
  
I love the business so I know I won't ever actually leave it behind completely. I guess I might have vaguely thought about being a talent scout or running a training center.   
  
Now I don't even know who I'm going to wrestle for when I do indeed get back. Vince has treated me like a son since Wrestlemania 16. Before that, he encouraged me to be the best. Maybe he saw that, like himself, I was willing to do whatever I could to get to the top and stay there.  
  
Hours later I was laying on the hotel bed, watching some news program. "Honey, I need to go have a strategy session with Shane," Stephanie said, sitting on the bed next to me.  
  
"Okay sweetheart," I said, pulling her down to me to give her a kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later," Stephanie said. I could read the tenderness in her blue eyes. I hope the children we have someday have her eyes.  
  
"Count on it," I said. I watched her leave the room and waited five minutes before picking up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" a gruff voice asked.  
  
"It's Hunter," I said. I was greeted with silence. "I call in peace."  
  
"What's up?" Vince finally asked.  
  
"Stephanie's meeting with Shane. I want to talk to you," I said.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Vince asked.  
  
"Hilton," I answered.  
  
"Me too," Vince said. "Bar downstairs?"  
  
"I'll leave now," I said.  
  
"Okay," Vince answered.  
  
When I saw Vince downstairs, I barely recognized him. The last time I had seen him his daughter was still devoted to him, he had a best friend in Steve Austin, and his company was on top with no competition. I had never felt so sorry for another human being in my life.  
  
I know the reason Linda McMahon halted divorce proceedings was because his children were ganging up on him. Linda had more basic human decency than any other person I had ever met. I know that no matter how much Vine had hurt her in the past, it hurt her more to see every person he had ever cared for turn on him.  
  
"Hi Hunter," Vince said.  
  
"Hey Vince," I said. "You holding up okay?"  
  
"I've been better," Vince answered. "Can't really remember ever being worse."  
  
"I can understand that," I replied. "Look, I wanted to make sure you knew that Stephanie really does love you. She may not be willing to admit it right now, but she loves you a lot."  
  
"I love her too," Vince said.  
  
"She was hurt by what you said to Jericho," I said.  
  
"I know," Vince said miserably. "And I know it's not true."  
  
"Me too," I said, grinning. "I hate to see what Shane and Stephanie are doing to you. You know I've thought as you as a father for awhile."  
  
"I know," Vince said. "I'm really glad you called."  
  
"Yeah, me too," I said. "Actually, I had an ulterior motive."  
  
"What?" Vince asked.  
  
"Can you keep an extra eye on Shane?" I asked. "I get the feeling he might get the urge to double-cross Steph. I don't want to see her hurt by him."  
  
"Yeah," Vince said. "I hate to think that my flesh and blood would be that devious. But I guess I've already seen that they can be."  
  
"I wish I could help you out Vince," I said. "But I love your daughter and she has to be my main concern."  
  
"That actually makes me happier that you helping me would," Vince said. He stood up and we embraced briefly.  
  
I left Vince McMahon standing there in the hotel bar. I had no idea that the next time I would see him he would be betrayed, not only by his children, but by the man he had just begun to consider a friend. Of course, I didn't know I was about to be betrayed either.   



	4. Chapter Three

*** I must admit I KNEW someone was going to defect at Invasion, I just thought it would be Chris Jericho. That would have made me happy and I would have been able to like WCW again. But NO, Stone Cold Slut Austin had to prove exactly what he is. Oh well. ***  
  
*** Stephanie's POV ***  
  
We had won. Shane and I pulled victory out of a hat. Shocked the world, I think JR said. Sure, Stone Cold Steve Austin wanted nothing to do with me, but he hated Vince more. And we won.  
  
I went back to my dressing room after celebrating in the ring with Shane, Austin, and Heyman. It was a beautiful day. My company would be a success. I stopped short when I noticed the room was empty. Hunter had been in there when I left.  
  
"Hunter?" I called softly.  
  
There was no answer. But there was a scrap of paper on the table. All it said was "How could you?"  
  
I sat on the couch, staring at nothing. I hadn't even thought of how allying with Austin might affect Hunter. Obviously I should have. If I was honest, I hadn't thought about Hunter much since I acquired ECW.  
  
I packed my things and grabbed my car keys. I hurried into the hall. I bumped into Booker T.  
  
"Hey there Stephanie," he said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Booker," I said, trying to return his smile.  
  
"You coming with us to party?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe later," I said. "I need to talk to someone first."  
  
"Okay," Booker said. "Have a good night if I don't see you again."  
  
I waved goodbye to Booker T. I honestly liked him. There aren't many people in Shane's WCW that I honestly liked. For that matter, there aren't many wrestlers in the ECW that I liked. Only Raven and Tazz really.   
  
I continued down the hall to the arena garage. I heard footsteps behind me. I hoped it was Hunter as I turned around quickly.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Princess," Chris Jericho sneered.  
  
"Jealous?" I asked. I loved arguing with Jericho. He thought he had me pegged. No one knew me, really knew me, not even Hunter. To let people know you is to let them know your weaknesses.  
  
"It's real hard to be jealous of someone who is so willing to sell her soul for power," Jericho replied. "You know, JR had it all wrong when he said your father was the devil. Austin is the devil. Now he's all yours."  
  
"You're a bastard Jericho," I muttered.  
  
"You've always known that," Jericho countered. "But how does your husband feel about that celebration you had with the man who called him selfish? The man you vowed to destroy for him?"  
  
I felt the color drain from my face. That is such a cliché, but I felt it. "I don't, I mean, I..."  
  
"I bet he doesn't like it," Jericho said, "You know, I always used to tease you because I respected you. I liked you even, for your loyalty mostly. Now I don't know if I'd even pull over to help you repair a flat."  
  
"I'm the same as I've always been," I said, despising the tears that filled my eyes. I hated how he got to me. I remembered saying how I hated him to Shane and Paul just hours earlier.  
  
"I find that very difficult to believe," Jericho said. "I guess you made your bed."  
  
He walked away. How could he see through me like that? It didn't matter. I needed to find Hunter. Chris Jericho could jump off a cliff for all I cared. It would help my company.  
  
I pulled my cell phone from my case and dialed Hunter's cell phone. Surprise, he didn't answer. I should have told him what was going to happen. I could almost hit myself for not warning him.  
  
The drive to the hotel seemed almost four times longer than it actually was. But Hunter wasn't there. The good thing was that his clothes still were. I checked messages, but I heard nothing.  
  
I watched the news, I flipped aimlessly through the TV stations, I did nothing. I paced the room, nervously waiting for my husband. I wasn't afraid of my husband, just afraid of losing him.   
  
The phone finally rang at about two in the morning. "Hello?"  
  
"Stephanie?" a vaguely familiar voice said.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "Who is this?"  
  
"Billy Gunn," he replied. "You might want to come pick up your husband."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, feeling immensely relieved.  
  
Billy directed me to a near-by bar. I was there in less than five minutes. Hunter was sitting at the bar, surrounded by his friends from the WWF. They all seemed like they were in mourning.  
  
"Hunter," I said quietly.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes seemed so cold. "What?"  
  
"Let me take you back to the hotel," I said.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked. He wasn't drunk. He knew exactly what he was saying. And he was aiming for the heart. "Who would want to go home with you?"  
  
I felt my eyes narrow. Nobody insulted me and got away with it. "I can think of plenty of people."  
  
"You guys were right," Hunter said, getting off of his barstool. "I should have listened to you all along. You see Stephanie, everyone told me you were a slut in the beginning. You hid your true colors for awhile. Good job."  
  
"It's easy when you're married to an idiot," I replied, hating myself. I loved him so much. Our relationship may have started as a business arrangement, but I fell hard for him.  
  
"For awhile there I thought I'd rather be an idiot than wise to you," Hunter shot back. "But now I am. I just firmed up my contract with Vince. I'll be back in the Federation in November."  
  
"You, you wouldn't," I said uncertainly. It became apparent that I had about six WWF superstars watching my husband and I exchange insults and hurt each other as bad as we possibly could.  
  
"You wouldn't ally with my worst enemy," Hunter said. "Oh wait, you already did that."  
  
"I should have told you," I admitted. "Warned you."  
  
"You shouldn't have done it!" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"It was the only way Hunter!" I exclaimed. "It was the only way to get Vince where it hurt."  
  
"How can you talk that way about your father?" Hunter asked. I could hear the disgust in his voice. I felt it coming off of him in waves. "What has he ever done to you beside love you?"  
  
"You don't understand," I said. I was proud of keeping control of the tears that wanted to spill. But I was ashamed of myself for what I had done.  
  
"Thank God," Hunter said, turning his back on me.  
  
"Hunter, just come back with me," I pleaded. "We can talk this all out back at our hotel room."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hunter said. "We'll let our lawyers sort out anything that's still between us."  
  
"What?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.  
  
"I want a divorce Stephanie," Hunter said. "I've had enough of you being a devious, manipulating bitch."  
  
I looked around, feeling completely helpless. "No," I whispered. I knew he wouldn't hear me. I turned around and ran from the bar.  
  
"Stephanie?" someone asked.  
  
"What?" I asked, angry that someone stopped me from getting back to my hotel room. "Oh, hey Kurt."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice tinged with anger. "Here to gloat?"  
  
"Oh no Kurt," I said. "Please just...I have to go."  
  
"Stephanie?" he asked, grabbing a hold of my wrist. He turned me towards him. He saw the tears this time. "Damn. What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything Kurt," I replied, letting the tears flow free. "Absolutely everything."  
  
"Didn't you know this was where all the WWF wrestlers were coming?" he asked, wiping tears from my cheeks.  
  
"No, I was here to pick up Hunter," I said.  
  
"He was here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"He's still in there," I answered. "He wants a divorce."  
  
Kurt pulled me into a hug as I sobbed. I was amazed that someone I had betrayed on numerous times could hold me in his arms and comfort me. Deep down, Kurt Angle was a pretty good guy.  
  
"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I really don't know."  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest," Kurt suggested. "You'll really be able to think about it all in the morning."  
  
"Kurt," I said. "I'm sorry I was such a bad friend."  
  
"Not so bad," Kurt replied. "But now you know how to be a better one right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding my head.  
  
"Good night Steph," Kurt said. "Good luck."  
  
"You too Kurt," I said.  
  
I walked back to the hotel room and laid on the bed I had shared with Hunter the previous night. I saw his leather jacket on a chair. I got up and grabbed it. I fell asleep, holding it close to me. Please God, let me get through this.   



	5. Chapter Four

I was thinking of sticking to a Steph/HHH POV format, but then I decided I needed some comic relief. And I wanted a semi-objective POV. I hope it makes sense. PLEASE review! ***  
  
*** Kurt Angle's POV ***  
  
*** One month later (late August 2001) ***  
  
"I do not believe I am helping that, that ho get her husband back," he muttered. "I can't believe I'm helping YOU get Stephanie and Trips back together."  
  
I eyed him warily. Truth be told I couldn't believe I was helping Stephanie either. First of all, it was only about a year ago that I had had a huge, I guess the only word for it would be crush, on Stephanie. Second of all, she always tended to make my life difficult. Whether she was betraying me or trying to destroy the company I was dedicated to, Stephanie had the power to make life a living hell.  
  
"Stop bitching," I said. "You're starting to sound like The Big Show."  
  
Chris Jericho shuddered at the thought. "Please say you were kidding. I just don't think I could take being compared to him."  
  
"You are too strange for words," I said. "This is for a good cause."  
  
"Yeah, you've said that before," Jericho said. "But you didn't tell me why. Because if the Princess just wants to get laid I can think of about a hundred idiots who wouldn't mind the risk of contracting an STD to get with her."  
  
"You're just mad she won't let you into her pants," I said.  
  
"Why would I want Stephanie?" Jericho asked in disgust. I merely sighed and shook my head. "So, how is this a good cause Kurt?"  
  
"Because Hunter really wants Stephanie to become the Stephanie he knew before she acquired ECW," I explained. "If that happens then she will be devoted to her dad again, which would lessen the threat toward the WWF, and she would want revenge on Austin, which would hurt the WCW."  
  
"And how exactly do you know what Trips wants?" Jericho asked. "Last time I checked you two weren't exactly pals."  
  
"Yeah, but he is friends with Vince," I said. "And I'm friends with Vince."  
  
"Secondly," Jericho interrupted, "Why would Vince want the Princess back in his life?"  
  
"Because he loves her," I answered. "And she loves him too. She modeled her own personality on his."  
  
"Austin probably wants her then too," Jericho chuckled.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at Jericho's allusion to Austin's latent homosexuality. "Why do you hate Austin so much Jericho?"  
  
"Hm, he screwed me out of the Championship, he made sure Benoit and I lost the Tag Title, and he screwed us at Invasion," Jericho said. "I'm pretty sure that's it."  
  
"Okay," I said. "Getting Stephanie and Hunter back together would really good a long way toward making life miserable for him."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Jericho said. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"We have to make Hunter jealous," I said. "And we have to make Stephanie realize that her marriage is more important than destroying the WWF."  
  
There was a light knock on my hotel room door. I went to answer it. I let Stephanie into the room. She still looked beautiful, but her blue eyes looked tired and sad. "Sorry I'm late," she said. She saw Jericho in the room and she stopped, "What the hell is HE doing here?"  
  
"He's going to help," I said.   
  
"No freaking way," Stephanie said, showing some sign of life. "He wouldn't even pull over to help me on the side of a freeway."  
  
"You didn't pull over?" I asked, shocked that Jericho could be so ungentlemanly.  
  
"Give me a break," Jericho said. "I said that to her after what happened at Invasion. If I saw anyone stranded I would help them, which is metaphorically why I'm here."  
  
"I'm not stranded!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm wrong Princess," Jericho said, "but you haven't been able to get Trips to take you back have you?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Stephanie said, "But no, I haven't."  
  
"Well, Kurt has a plan to help you," Jericho said.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Stephanie, is Hunter more important to you than the ECW?"  
  
"Of course he is," Stephanie said.  
  
"Would you be willing to give it up?" I asked. I hated having to ask her these questions, but she had to realize what had to happen if she was ever going to get Hunter back.  
  
"All of my savings are sunk in that company," Stephanie said.  
  
"You could sell it," I said.  
  
"To who?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Heyman, the slimy bastard," Jericho muttered.  
  
"He doesn't have any money," Stephanie said, "that's why he convinced me to buy it."  
  
"How about Vince?" I asked.  
  
"Sell it to Dad?" Stephanie asked. "He hates me. Why in the world would he help me?"  
  
"Vince loves you Steph," I said. "And it would be a good counter to the WCW and Shane and Austin."  
  
"And it's killing two birds with one stone," Jericho said. "You prove to Hunter he's the most important thing in the world to you and you get back in your dad's good graces, which Hunter wanted too."  
  
"And you might just put that jerk of a brother of yours out of business," I said. "I had hoped I knocked a little sense into him when I put him through that glass."  
  
"That's cruel," Stephanie exclaimed. "He is my brother."  
  
"Lucky you," Jericho muttered.  
  
"You have to understand how WWF wrestlers would feel about your punk-ass brother," I said.  
  
"I guess," Stephanie said. "Alright, what's the rest of the plan?"  
  
"You make Hunter jealous," I said.  
  
"How?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You pretend to date Jericho," I said, preparing myself for a battle.  
  
"No way in hell!" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"Are you out of your mind Kurt?" Stephanie asked in horror.  
  
"You have to have started doing drugs or something," Jericho continued.  
  
"Why Jericho?" Stephanie asked, nearly shuddering in disgust.  
  
"Excuse me, but plenty of women would be jumping for the chance," Jericho told Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah, women with no class," Stephanie countered.  
  
"Then you fit the bill," Jericho said.  
  
I sat back as they exchanged insults. It's really kind of fun. They hurl them better than most. "You arrogant, conceited, filthy bastard!" Stephanie said.  
  
"What are you two afraid of?" I finally asked them. "That you might like dating each other?"  
  
"No!" they exclaimed together.  
  
"Then you should be able to do this no problem," I said.  
  
"Why does it have to be Jericho?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why does it have to be Jericho, I mean, me?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because Hunter wouldn't think of me as a threat ever again," I said, "And you two being together is just farfetched enough to catch him off guard. And lets face it, there aren't many other people who would be willing to help you Steph."  
  
"I guess so," Stephanie said dejectedly.  
  
"I suppose I could do it," Jericho sighed. "As long as I know she will be as miserable as I am."  
  
"Oh trust me," Stephanie said. "I will be."  
  
Jericho grinned at her. "Maybe it will be worth it then."  
  
"You really are an ass," Stephanie said, glaring at him.  
  
"Aw, sugar-muffin," Jericho said sarcastically, "is that any way to talk to your new man?"  
  
"God help me," Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Alright, lets get planning," I said.   
  
For the next hour we decided how we would go about getting Hunter jealous and whether or not to let Vince in on the plan. We decided to tell him and to sell him the ECW as soon as possible. We wanted to keep the sale a secret for awhile. Make it a reunion present of sorts.  
  
"I think we're set," I said. "We'll put the plan in motion tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks you guys," Stephanie said, sounding truly appreciative.  
  
"No problem," I said. She was one of the few people who befriended me in the WWF and I couldn't help but feel obligated to her.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho seconded, sounding slightly enthusiastic.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "Actually, Jericho, walk Steph back to her room. And a little hand-holding wouldn't kill you."  
  
Stephanie eyed Jericho's out-stretched hand in distaste. "Don't worry. It's clean," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie slipped her hand into his. "Night Kurt."  
  
"I'm not kissing her good-night," Jericho said. "Bye Kurt."  
  
I shook my head to myself as I watched them walk down the hall. What the hell was I getting myself into?  



	6. Chapter Five

*** Chris Jericho's POV ***  
  
I must have done some pretty bad shit in my past. There is no other possible way to explain why I am helping the queen of dirty hos get her slimy husband back. That's right, I don't like either of them. I think that's pretty obvious to anyone who's met me for above an hour. But here I am.  
  
Why? Good freaking question. You want a bad answer? I have no earthly idea. Honestly, Kirk Angel, er, Kurt Angle just asked me to help him. I guess it sounded like a challenge. That's the only thing I could really think of. I'm big at meeting challenges head on.   
  
But this is different. Normally challenges involve me pissing off Vince McMahon or, even better, Stephanie herself, or trying to finally get the WWF Championship. I've had the ECW championship and I've had the WCW championship, but the WWF championship continues to elude me. And normally, it's because someone else has cheated me out of it.  
  
And now I'm helping one of my biggest enemies realize he still loves his skank of a wife? Not only is it sappy, it seems downright disgusting. And I can't explain why I'm going through with it! I mean going through with this hair-brained scheme of Kurt's entails me being nice to Stephanie. Holding her hand?  
  
I like women. I like them a lot. But she isn't a normal woman. What kind of normal woman is her father's pride and joy one day and then her husband's favorite trophy the next? She's more like a chameleon than a human being, being whoever she needs to be to come out on top. And no matter what happens to her, she always lands on her feet, like a cat.  
  
Okay, I don't hate Stephanie. I never really have. Well, maybe when her husband and his friends had just hit me with a sledgehammer and she slapped me, adding insult to injury. But most of the time I grudgingly admire her. She does whatever it takes. As a person who does that too, I have to admire it in other people.   
  
But I've read the rumors on the Internet. Anyone who's been to my official site knows that I used to be addicted to the Internet. I could sit for like five hours and do nothing but surf around the web. So I've heard the rumors, that Stephanie and I are secretly in love and just waiting for the best time to shock the world. If people can read those rumors on the Internet, it isn't really much of a shock, huh?  
  
No, I am not in love with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Absolutely, positively not. Sorry to disappoint all of the people who are rooting for us. And she's not in love with me either. She definitely is in love with Trips. It's actually kind of sweet in a sickening type of way.  
  
I keep trying to figure out why Kurt decided he was going to help Stephanie. There is no earthly reason that I can think of. I thought Kurt had the hots for her. I guess he was serious when he said they were "just friends". Good friends apparently. But Kurt was as mad as I was after Invasion. I told Stephanie she made me sick. Kurt could barely talk after Austin betrayed the WWF. All he said was that he hated Shane and he hated Stephanie.   
  
And a week later he's asking me to help Stephanie get back to her husband. It's unexplainable. Completely and entirely unexplainable. And I'm helping him! I am an idiot and I need psychiatric help. Even I know now that I'm crazy.  
  
"I don't believe I'm doing this," I muttered to myself as I knocked on her dressing room door.  
  
"Come in!" she called.  
  
"Don't you ever ask who's at the door?" I asked.  
  
"Not in the arena," Stephanie replied.   
  
"Not smart for a woman who is alone," I said.  
  
"I'm not alone," she said, in a fake sweet way. "I have you."  
  
"Only until you get Hunter back," I replied.  
  
"Please let that be very, very soon," she pleaded, looking ceiling-ward.  
  
"We can only hope," I said.   
  
"Who's your match against?" Stephanie asked, brushing her hair.  
  
"Palumbo and O'Haire," I replied.  
  
"It's a handicap match?" Stephanie asked, whirling around to look into my eyes.  
  
"Your brother planned it," I replied. I held out my arm to her. "You ready?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I hope this works," she said, her voice low.  
  
"Blame Angle if it doesn't," I muttered.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I'm lucky to have him as a friend."  
  
"I guess so," I replied. "He constantly seems to be surprising me."  
  
"You and me both," Stephanie said.  
  
"Let's go," I said.  
  
"Hey Chris," she said, her palm resting on my arm. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," I said.  
  
"Really," Stephanie said. "I know that I made a big mistake when Shane and I stole Austin away from the WWF. And I want you to know that I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry for what I said to you that night."  
  
"I deserved it," Stephanie said.  
  
"No," I said. "You really didn't."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
"Ready to go now?" I asked.  
  
Stephanie nodded and I opened the door to her dressing room. We walked down the hall together. I was distinctly aware of people staring at me. It was kind of funny. I like shocking people.   
  
"What the hell?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head slightly to see it was Trish Stratus. She was hanging all over Jeff Hardy and she was asking what the hell about Stephanie and I? Puh-leeze. Have you ever seen a more mismatched couple? If they work, then they work. But Stephanie and I make way more sense than Trish and Jeff.  
  
"I thought he would always be loyal," someone whispered, trying to go unheard by Stephanie and I.  
  
I could feel Stephanie trying to keep from laughing. She had sold the ECW to Vince earlier that morning. I hadn't asked how the meeting had gone, but Kurt said that Vince had gladly bought the company. I couldn't wait to see how Shane would react when he found out that his baby sister had betrayed him. I wanted to be there.  
  
"What are you doing with my wife?" a voice growled behind me. Kurt's plan was working better than he had anticipated.  
  
"She's agreed to accompany me to the ring Trips," I said, turning to look at him.  
  
"I'll make sure Vince finds out," Hunter said.  
  
"Okay," I said. I looked down at Stephanie. She was guarding her expression pretty well. "I've had some interesting offers from...other people."  
  
Hunter looked enraged. I smirked at him and turned around, "I've got a match."  
  
"He was angry," Stephanie marveled. "It worked."  
  
"Blame Kurt," I said.  
  
"Remind me to thank him again," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Let's go shock the world."  
  
She slipped her hand into mine and we walked down the ramp together. Damn, I was friends with the biggest ho in the world.   



	7. Chapter Six

*** HHH's POV ***  
  
This is really starting to piss me off. Really, really starting to piss me off. Stephanie had been going everywhere with that piece of crap Chris Jericho for over a week. And they always seem to be where ever I am. So I'm pissed off all the time.  
  
I thought Stephanie had class. I thought she could at least wait until after we were officially divorced. Maybe the only way Jericho would defect to the ECW was if she agreed to be with him. I guess he was right about her. What else did I not see about her?  
  
At least it's not Kurt Angle she's hanging all over. Not only would that make me really pissed off, it would make me sick. Very sick.  
  
What in hell did I do to deserve her? Okay, I know I drugged her and married her without her having any idea. And then I spent the better part of a month trying to convince her that our marriage would be mutually beneficial. So it is my fault that we got married I suppose.  
  
But why in God's name did I have to fall in love with her? Who deserves to love such a manipulative bitch? Maybe it's karma. I've had some pretty great people care for me in my life. And we all know I'm a bastard. I recognize that I could be a nicer person, a more decent person. But being a nice person is not what is important to me.  
  
You want to know the worst part of this whole situation? I'm still in love with her. How can I still love her after she betrayed her father again and allied with my worst enemy? And she already has a new boyfriend! I'm an idiot. I should be able to get over her and move on. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Who needs a woman?   
  
I do.  
  
I need Stephanie McMahon. Somewhere over the past two years, she got into my blood and she became a part of me. I guess I had hoped I became a part of her blood too. I hoped that maybe she really loved me and it wasn't all some game she was playing. I guess I was wrong.  
  
I feel really bad for Vince. He lost another Superstar. First the Dudleyz and those other ECW fools, then Austin, and now Chris Jericho. And Jericho is perfect in his fans' eyes. People hated Austin for going to the Alliance, but they are still rooting for Jericho. It makes no sense. He's a good wrestler and all. You can't make it to the WWF unless you are good (unless you're the Big Show I guess). But what the hell makes hie fans so loyal?  
  
I know Vince is more affected by Shane and Stephanie trying to put him out of business than he lets on. Those two were his pride and joy. Shane could do no wrong as far as Vince was concerned. Vince knew that Shane was just like him. And Vince loved Stephanie more than words. This is worse than when she married me, because all he had to do to reconcile then was ally with me. There is no way to bridge this gap.  
  
"Come on Hunter," Vince said. "Stephanie and Shane are going out to the ring."  
  
"Can I cover my eyes and ears?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to interrupt them tonight," Vince said. There was a gleam in his eyes. I could see the deviousness in those eyes of his. "I have some news."  
  
"What? You decided to convince Hogan to come out of retirement?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be sick," Vince said. "Trust me, you want to be there."  
  
I walked with Vince to the backstage area. There was Chris Jericho. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Calm down Trips," Jericho smirked. "Things are about to change."  
  
I felt fury racing through my veins when I realized Jericho hadn't really defected to the ECW. He had been playing Stephanie.  
  
"You asshole!" I exclaimed, pushing him up against a wall.   
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Jericho exclaimed, pushing me as hard as he could. Due to my injury, it wasn't too hard to get me off of him.  
  
"How could you use her like that?" I asked, barely keeping my voice at a normal level.  
  
"Hey, you discarded her didn't you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Stop it you two," Vince said. "Hunter, this will all make sense in about ten minutes so just go with the flow okay."  
  
I backed away from Vince and leaned against the wall. I listened to Shane ranting. "The Alliance will drive the WWF into the ground. It's time that my father realized he's not on the cutting edge of sports entertainment. He doesn't have the hottest superstars anymore. He doesn't have Stone Cold Steve Austin or Booker T or Chris Jericho!"  
  
Shane was cut off by Vince's music. Vince signaled for Jericho and I to follow him out onto the ramp. I glared at Jericho before following Vince.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Shane asked before he realized that Jericho was with Vince.  
  
"It seems that the WWF does still have some superstars," Vince said. "And I managed to convince a former Federation Superstar that he still belongs with the elite of sports entertainment."  
  
Vince handed Jericho the microphone. "Actually Vince, it wasn't you who convinced me that I should go back to the WWF, though you did make the offer appealing. It was someone I've grown very close to in the Alliance that helped me see the error of my ways."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
  
I looked at Stephanie. She didn't have any expression on her face. She didn't look angry or humiliated. She was just watching it all as if the drama wasn't a part of her life. Her hair was pulled back. That always made her look so young to me. I wanted to go to her and comfort her. Assure her that not all guys would use her like Jericho had.  
  
"I mean, I'm not the only one in the Alliance camp who has decided to defect," Jericho said. "Right Steph?"  
  
My head turned in shock. Jericho was grinning. I looked back at Stephanie. She was smiling at her brother, and then she shrugged her shoulders as she left the ring. She walked up the ramp to her dad, to Chris Jericho, to me.  
  
When Stephanie got to the top of the ramp she took the microphone. "Shane, Jericho 'defected' to the ECW to help me see how wrong I've been. People told me I shouldn't have turned on my father and they were right. But what Chris did was remind me how much I hate Stone Cold Steve Austin. I don't want to be allied with him. I want him to rot in hell."  
  
She wouldn't look at me. She kept talking. "I know people think that Chris and I are romantically involved, but we aren't. We're just friends. The truth is I needed someone who could tell me that I was doing bad things, hurtful things. And someone to help me figure out how to make up for my mistakes. So I'd like to introduce you all to the new owner of ECW, my dad!"  
  
Vince grinned as he hugged his daughter. The sly fox. He never let me know. Never even gave me a clue. And Stephanie wasn't with Jericho.  
  
"There's just one last thing I need to fix," Stephanie said. "I know I've hurt you Hunter, but I love you. Will you please give me another chance?"  
  
She looked into my eyes. Her eyes are so blue. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. And her eyes begged for me to trust her. Begged for me to love her. I bent my head and gently kissed her lips.  
  
Backstage, my head was spinning. I had my wife back. My wife was back in the Federation. It looked like the WWF was going to win the war. There were people all around, welcoming Stephanie back into the fold. People congratulating Vince.   
  
Stephanie pulled me away from it all. "I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"It's okay," I assured her.  
  
"I guess I just got caught up in it all," she said, pulling lightly on my t-shirt.  
  
"It's okay," I said again.  
  
"I promise to actually think the next time I make an important decision," Stephanie said.  
  
"Stephanie?" I asked gently, forcing her to look into my eyes. "It's okay."  
  
Tears welled up into her eyes. "I was so afraid I would lose you forever."  
  
"You haven't lost me," I assured her. "Not yet."  
  
"I was so stupid," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's in the past," I said. "It's time for us to start over."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Stephanie said softly. "Can we get married again? I kind of want a ceremony I can remember."  
  
"I'd like that too," Hunter said.   
  
"Can we forget that I ever owned ECW?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I kind of like women in control," I admitted.  
  
"And you won't be mad at Kurt and Chris for helping me get back into the WWF?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Kurt?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said innocently. "He helped plan, well, everything."  
  
"You didn't say anything about that little punk," I said.  
  
"Hunter," Stephanie said softly. "Worry about it later."  
  
"We should get back," I said.  
  
"In a minute," Stephanie replied as she pulled me in for a kiss.  
  
*** How'd you like it. It was my first attempt at a Hunter/Steph story. As a Jericho/Steph shipper it was really, really hard. Please review and let me know what you think! ***   



End file.
